<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>único. by magicsugarcube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042838">único.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsugarcube/pseuds/magicsugarcube'>magicsugarcube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>2gether, sarawatine - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsugarcube/pseuds/magicsugarcube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde me imaginaba cómo sería el episodio 11 de 2gether el 25 de Abril.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sarawatine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>único.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>─¡Tine!─ gritaba desesperado Sarawat. Junto a los demás, llevaban horas buscando a su novio, sin mencionar que estaban bajo la lluvia y con Mil la situación parecía una horrible pesadilla.</p><p>─¡Sarawat! ¡Cálmate! ─ le dijeron sus amigos. ─Lo encontraremos─ se pusieron en su camino para que dejara de correr, en cualquier momento caería.</p><p>─¡¿Sabrán ustedes la cantidad de horas que tal vez lleva perdido?!</p><p>Todos callaron.</p><p>─Nos vamos a dividir. Ustedes tres por la derecha, ustedes dos por esos árboles, tú y tú por la derecha y nosotros seguiremos por la izquierda─ dijo una chica.</p><p>Sin embargo, nadie notó que Sarawat ya no se encontraba allí.</p><p>Él había pasado entre unos arbustos que lo llevaron a un camino abajo. Sonará extraño, pero es un camino que cree que Tine tomaría.</p><p>─¡Tine!─ continuó gritando. Estaba asustado, preocupado y desesperado.</p><p>No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, tal vez solo segundos, tal vez minutos o horas. Lo único que sabía era que cada vez todo era más pesado. Deseaba que todo esto fuese un sueño y en realidad estar abrazado a su novio mientras dormían en su apartamento. Detestaba la sensación y que todo fuese real.</p><p>Horas habían pasado, y todos seguían buscando, se escuchaban las pisadas y gritos por todo el bosque.</p><p>Wat llegó a un punto donde dejó de escuchar a los demás y ahora él se sentía perdido y a la vez inútil, tenía una pequeña noción de como regresar, pero era vaga.</p><p>Decidió cambiar de dirección, hasta que escuchó sonidos a unos metros de él. Podría ser un animal, pero no perdía nada en revisar.<br/>
Mientras avanzaba esos sonidos tornaron sentido, eran gritos de ayuda de una voz conocida. Apresuró el pasó y gracias a su linterna logró ver una sombra.</p><p>─¡Hey! ¡¿Estás ahí?!─ gritó nuevamente Sarawat.</p><p>─¿Sarawat?─ dijo esa persona.</p><p>Aún estaban a pequeños metros y la linterna de Wat estaba fallando después de estar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvía.</p><p>─¡Tine!─ gritó aliviado Sarawat.</p><p>Gracias a la luz de la luna corrieron hasta llegar al otro. Wat soltó la linterna y abrazó fuertemente a Tine.</p><p>─Estaba tan preocupado, llevamos horas buscándote. ¿Por qué te metiste en dónde no debías?─ Tine no sabía como responder a todo lo que su novio le decía. Solo permaneció callado mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.</p><p>─Lo siento─ dijo él.</p><p>Sarawat lo hizo mirarlo y le secó las lágrimas de sus ojos. Tine sonreía, él también estaba muy asustado, era muy tarde en la noche y pensó que nadie notaría que estaba perdido.</p><p>Wat tomó su mano, ─Vamos─ le dijo.<br/>
Antes de avanzar, Tine tomó el hombro de Sarawat y lo acercó nuevamente a él.<br/>
Lo único que había en ese luegar eran ellos dos con el ruido de las gotas cayendo y la luz de la luna.</p><p>─¿Qué sucede?─ le preguntó.</p><p>Tine tomó el cuello de Wat y acercó sus caras lo más posible, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y sus corazones al máximo. Justo antes que Sarawat lo hiciera, Tine juntó sus labios en dulce beso bajo la lluvia.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>